Los Nuevos Merodeadores
by Yami Naty
Summary: Es el año 2016 y a Hogwarts a llegado la nueva generación de Merodeadores. 1 Potter, 1 Weasley, 1 Lupin y 1 Hale. Estos chicos pasaran por toda clase de aventuras en el colegio mas famoso del mundo mágico.


**Aclaro: Los personajes y todos los lugares no son mios sino de JKR, solo los que no conozcan y la historia son mios, asi que si desean usarlos o la historia, pidan permiso primero.**

 **Este fic fue una idea que me llego de al ver un concurso de un foro de la pagina, pero al ver que ellos no me respondieron, decidi hacerla de todos modos, espero les guste y nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capítulo 1: El comienzo de un agitado año.**

 **Primero de Septiembre 2016- Estación King Cross**

-¡James!- grito una pelirroja que, pese a tener 3 hijos, lucia muy esbelta y atlética; todo gracias al deporte, pero no cualquier deporte que todos conocemos, sino uno que requiere escobas voladoras… Quidditch.

Ginny Potter camina junto a su hija e hijo menores, Lily Luna y Albus Severus y más adelante va James Sirius Potter, su primogénito, este será su primer año como alumno de Hogwarts. Él es un merodeador por naturaleza, inquieto y curioso y además amante de las bromas. El junto a su primo Fred y el ahijado de su padre Teddy, son un terremoto en las reuniones familiares.

A pesar a que Teddy es mucho mayor que ellos dos, Teddy este año cumplió 17 y este será su último año y James y Fred apenas estan entrando al colegio con 11 años.

Al llegar al andén 9 y tres cuartos los ojos de James se iluminaron- James ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que esperes?- le dijo su madre al llegar a su lado.

-Lo siento mamá pero tú y los dos enanos…- al decir eso Lily le saco la lengua y Albus rodo los ojos- son más lentos que un troll luego de cenar.

-Hijo… respeta a tus hermanos- Ginny estaba acostumbrada a esos "insultos" pues Fred y George siempre se lo decían a ella y a Ron- ¿esperamos a tu padre o entramos?

-Quiero esperar a papá, además Fred ya debe estar por llegar- el sonrió a su madre y ella se la devolvió. Su hijo mayor era el único con una mezcla entre ella y Harry, ya que Albus era la viva imagen de Harry, con ojos verdes y cabellos negro enmarañado y la pequeña Lily era igual a ella, pelirroja y ojos marrones. Solo James tenía el cabello como su padre y los ojos de la madre.

Unos minutos después llegaron Harry junto a Fred y Teddy. Al verlos James se emociono y abrazo a Teddy que es su ídolo por las bromas que ha hecho a los de Slytherin y que se las ha contado- ¿listo para tu primer año en Hogwarts Jimmy?- le pregunto mientras se abrazan.

-¡Asi es!- dijo el mayor de los Potter- Weasley.

Teddy rio y luego de eso James y Fred hicieron su saludo secreto y una vez terminaron cada uno fue entrando en el andén 9 y tres cuartos donde los recibió la vista del tren escarlata, echando humo esperando ya la hora de partir. Muchos niños con sus familias estaban allí. Harry reconoció a varios de sus amigos con sus hijos que seguro estarían con sus hijos.

Además se consiguió con Percy y Bill que llevaban a sus hijos. La hija de Percy Molly ya estaba en segundo año mientras que este sería el primer año de Lucy; por su parte la mayor de las hijas de Bill, Victorie, ya estaba en sexto año, su segunda hija Dominique estaba en tercer año y Louis estaba en primer año.

-¿listo para tu primer año como padre en Hogwarts Harry?- le pregunto Bill viendo como Teddy ayudaba a sus hijas y las de Percy a meter sus baúles en el tren.

-Si. Es increíble como este lugar nunca cambia ¿verdad?- el mayor de los Weasley asintió.

-Asi es, todo cambia menos Hogwarts y este anden- él le sonrió a su cuñado- Mañana el banco me pidió ir a México a quitar una maldiciones de las pirámides pues encontraron tesoros ocultos por allá.

Harry asintió- interesante, yo aún busco algunos mortifagos fugitivos que aun hacen desastres y que ahora se fueron a Siria a crear el EI.

-Nunca descansan ¿a?- Harry negó- estas decididos a llevar sus pensamientos radicales y ahora más que nunca contra los Muggles de manera directa y frontal, claro nosotros sabemos eso para ellos no. Fleur tuvo que ir el año pasado a ver a su familia que viven en Paris para asegurarse que estaban bien.

-Ellos no se quieren detener hasta que los Muggles y los "sangre sucia"…- ante ese término Harry hizo cara de asco, tubo siete años de su vida oyéndolo y luego diez más en interrogatorios durante su trabajo-…mueran. Según el reporte el ministerio Francés, la zona atacada era mayoritariamente de familias mestizas.

-Esos hijos de p…. ¿cómo pueden hacer eso?… son seres humanos.

-Ellos no les importa eso, sino seguir con el sueño de Voldemort y si para eso deben suicidarse o matar por matar, no les interesa.

En eso James y Fred corren a donde está su padre y tío- ¡Papá!, ya es hora de irnos- le dijo James con mucha emoción su voz.

-Ok niños, recuerden se portan bien, no quiero llamadas de la directora…

-Yo si- dijo George por detrás de Harry- tomen niños, un paquete de las mejores bromas y algunas experimentales- ambos las tomaron con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros- háganme sentir orgulloso- dijo el quitándose una falsa lagrima de felicidad.

-George…- dijo Harry tomándose el puente de la nariz- móntense en el tren ya- Ginny les dio un último beso en la mejilla a su hijo y luego ambos niños subieron al tren.

Ambos buscaron un vagón desocupado hasta que encontraron uno con sus primos y Teddy.

-Este año va a ser genial- dijo James al sentarse frente a sus primas y primo Louis.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **¿Bien?... ¿Qué opinan? ¿les gusto o no? Dejen sus comentarios bueno o malos, todos son recibidos y analizados ¡Espero poder seguirlo y que les guste! Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
